Story Arcs
Fairy One Piece Tail's Manga and Anime are broken into several story arcs. The following are the arc names, a description of the arc's plot and the chapters and episodes they comprise. Please note that most of the following arc names may not be canon. Macao Dawn Arc *Arc Name= Macao Dawn Arc *Arc Info= Influenced by his father, Luffy starts his journey to become the king of the Pirates. At the beginning of his journey, he meets a girl named Lucy, A Celestial Mage who wants to be a member of Fairy Tail, and a boy named Coby who wants to become a Navy officer. During the way, the meet Fairy Tail's members and one of Luffy's adopted brothers Natsu and Happy, who are looking for a certain "Salamander". After Natsu and Happy save Lucy from some trouble, the four return to the guild where Lucy becomes a new member, before they take the task of searching for a disappeared member, Macao. After rescuing Macao, Luffy, Lucy, Coby, Happy, and Luffy reach Shell Town where they meet corrupt Navy captain Axe-Hand Morgan and the bounty hunter Zolo Roronoa. *Manga Volumes= 1-2 *Total Chapters= 10 *Anime Volumes= 1 *Total Episodes= 4 Chapters * 001. Romance Dawn - The Dawn of the Adventure * 002. They Call Him "Straw Hat Luffy" * 003. The Fairy's Tail * 004. The Master Appears * 005. Fire Dragons and Monkeys and Cows * 006. Enter Zolo: Pirate Hunter * 007. The Great Captain Morgan * 008. The King of the Pirates and the Master Swordsman * 009. Number One * 010. Friends Episodes * 001. I'm Luffy! I’m Gonna Be King of the Pirates! * 001. The Fairy Tail * 002. Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull * 003. Enter the Great Swordsman! Zolo Roronoa: Pirate Hunter * 004. An Unlikely Pair: The Mage The Pirate & The Pirate Hunter versus Morgan Daybreak Arc *Arc Name= Daybreak Arc *Arc Info= Natsu talks Lucy into forming a team with him, and together they take their first mission together which has very high pay, but a very high risk as well... *Manga Volumes= 2 *Total Chapters= 6 *Anime Volumes= 2 *Total Episodes= 3 Chapters * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. Episodes *011. Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion *012. Dear Kaby *012. Luffy's Past! Enter The Passing Of The Hat Orange Town Arc *Arc Name= Orange Town Arc *Arc Info= Lucy, Luffy, Happy, Natsu and Zolo arrive at Orange Town where they meet a thief named Nami, who hates pirates. The six make an unlikely team, fighting to free the town from the rule of Buggy the Clown. *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 14 *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 4 Chapters * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. Episodes *013. A Terrifying Mysterious Power! The Circus Comes To Town *014. Desperate Situation! The Beast Breaker *015. Epic Showdown! The Desperate Duel *016. Who is the Victor? Who Gets the Last Laugh? Lullaby Arc *Arc Name= Lullaby Arc *Arc Info= Erza returns to Fairy Tail to recruit Luffy, Natsu, Zolo and Gray to help her investigate Eisenwald, a Dark Guild banned by the Magic Council that's up to no good. Nami, Lucy and Happy also join in on the chaos. *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 5 Chapters * 031. The Armored Wizard * 032. Natsu On The Train * 033. Spell Song * 034. Death Laughs Twice * 035. Titania * 036. Fairies in the Wind * 037. Capture Kageyama!! * 038. The Virgin Magic * 039. Fire and Wind * 040. Impossible! Natsu Can't Win! * 041. To Live Strong * 042. The Most Powerful Team!!! Episodes *017. The Wizard in Armor *018. Fairies in the Wind *019. Flame and Wind *020. The Strongest Team *021. Natsu Devours a Village Syrup Village Arc *Arc Name= Syrup Village Arc *Arc Info= On the way back to Magnolia Town, Luffy decided that he, Makarov, Zolo, Natsu, Nami, Happy, Lucy, and Gray should make stop to a village and search for a ship to use. There, they encounter a chronic liar named Usopp. When a devious plot is revealed, Usopp's courage is put to the test and the Straw Hat Pirates with the five members of Fairy Tail have to prepare for a battle with the Black Cat Pirates. *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 20 *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 9 Chapters * 043. The Dread Captain Usopp * 044. The Lie Rejecter * 045. Lies * 046. Captain Kuro's Plan * 047. True Lies * 048. Crescent Moon * 049. Uphill Battle * 050. Backfire * 051. Truth * 052. Cruel Fortune * 053. The Creeping Cat * 054. A Humble Servant * 055. The Steep Slope * 056. After Them!! * 057. "Captain Kuro, Of The Thousand Plans" * 058. Pirate Crew * 059. For Whom the Bell Tolls * 060. Usopp's Pirate Crew * 061. To Magnolia Town * 062. Natsu vs. Erza * 063. Crime and Punishment Episodes *022. The Honorable Liar? The Teller of Tales *023. The Weirdest Guy Ever! The Bluff & The Bluffer *024. Expose the Plot! The Butler Is a Pirate! *025. Clash with the Black Cat Pirates! The War at the Shore *026. The Terrifying Duo! Good Pirates vs. Bad Pirates *027. Luffy Back in Action! The Purr-fect plan *028. Protect Kaya! The Long Arm of the Claw *029. Anger Explosion! Kuro vs. Luffy! The Cat's Ninth Life *030. Natsu vs. Erza Galuna Island Arc *Arc Name= Galuna Island Arc *Arc Info= Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-Class job without permission, and drag Luffy, Lucy, Usopp and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. There they meet one of Gray's old friends, who is trying to release a powerful sealed demon with the help of his team. Gray's past is revealed... *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 23 *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 8 Chapters * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. Episodes *031. The Cursed Island! *032. Moon Drip *033. Natsu vs. Yuka the Wave User *034. Just Do Whatever!! *035. Eternal Magic *036. The Final Showdown on Galuna Island *037. Burst *038. Reach the Sky Above Baratie Arc *Arc Name= Baratie Arc *Arc Info= Usopp joins the crew as a sniper and the Straw Hat Pirates go to a sea restaurant known as the Baratie, in search of a cook for their ship. However, the restaurant is attacked by the powerful Krieg Don, who has returned from the regions of the Grand Line and wants to use the Baratie as a vessel to go back. *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 28 *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 15 Chapters * 087. Episodes *039. You're the Weird Creature! The Scrub in the Shrub *040. The Three-Sword Style's Past! Zolo's Pledge *041. Famous Cook! King of the Busboys *042. Unwelcome Customer! Respecting Sanji *043. The Strongest Pirate Fleet! Recipe for Disaster *044. Protect Baratie! The Red Footed Pirate *045. Hawk-Eye Mihawk! The Better Swordsman *046. The Deadly Foot Technique Bursts Forth! Pearl Jam *047. Zeff and Sanji's Dream! Stranded *048. Cool-headed, Cold-hearted Demon! Here We Go A Ghin *049. I Won't Die! Krieg Blitz *050. The Conclusion of the Deadly Battle! The Crack of Don *051. Set Sail! New Crew *052. Changeling *053. Natsu and the Dragon Egg Phantom Lord Arc *Arc Name= Phantom Lord Arc *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 20 *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 9 Chapters Episodes *054. The Phantom Lord *055. Lucy Heartfilia *056. 15 Minutes *057. To Keep From Seeing Those Tears *058. A Flower Blooms in the Rain *059. Wings of Flame *060. The Two Dragon Slayers *061. Fairy Law *062. Where is It? Merry Go Has Gone Missing Arlong Park Arc *Arc Name= Arlong Park Arc *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 27 *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 15 Chapters Episodes *063. The Worst Man in the Eastern Seas! The Mermen *064. Witch of Coco Village! The Thief With a Heart of Gold *065. The Marked Marksman When Are We Going to Make Landfall?! *066. Everyone's Gathered! It Takes A Thief *067. Untold Past! The Belle of the Brawl *068. Survive! Mother Bellemere and Nami's Bond! *069. Luffy Rises! You Dirty Rat! *070. Luffy in Big Trouble! War of the Species *071. Luffy Submerged! Zolo vs. Hatchan the Octopus! *072. Arms Against Arms *073. Luffy at Full Power! The Comeback Kid *074. Explosion! Merman Arlong's Fierce Assault From the Sea! *075. End of the Mermen Empire! Nami's My Friend *076. Setting Out with a Smile! Farewell, Hometown Coco Village! *077. My Resolve! Wanted! Buggy Side Story *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= 6 *Total Chapters= 28 installments + 2 bonus *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= 2 Chapters Episodes *078. *079. Roguetown Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= 6 *Anime Volumes= 7 *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes *080. Loke Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes *028. Warship Island Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes Tower of Heaven Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes *028. Reverse Mountain Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes *028. Fighting Festival Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes *028. Misty Peak Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes *028. Coby/Helmeppo Side Story *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes Little Garden Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes Drum Island Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes Alabasta Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes Oración Seis Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Manga Volumes= *Total Chapters= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes Post-Oración Seis Arc *Arc Name= *Arc Info= *Anime Volumes= *Total Episodes= Chapters Episodes Notes & Trivia Category:Story Category:Story Arcs Category:Miscellaneous